Origins
by ShadowLamb
Summary: Going back before the animatronics were haunted, what kind of monster killed these children? Follow their story of mystery and fear to figure out how long of a struggle they really had. Once they are all gifted life again, who will take their rage and agony?


**AUTHORS NOTES: Hi there so before you go on reading I would like to let you know that the timeline of the killings might not be 100% accurate to what Scott intended as in this story I had tweaked the ages of the children and I have also made them all close friends. Other than that I will make it as accurate as possible, this takes place before the actual games but will kind of seep into them eventually. I wanted to make a story telling about the children and how they were murdered so please don't read this if you are easily scared of blood or gore.**

**Alright thank you for reading, I'll stop talking now!**

"I'm turning thirteen in a week are you guys coming for the party?" Jason asked digging his black sneakers into the gravel.

Maurice the nine year old boy turned to speak, "I'm in, where's it gonna be?"

"I was thinking about Fredbear's Family Diner" Jason replied.

Lori then piped in covered in dirt, "Awesome I'm going there tomorrow for dinner, my parents are babysitting Levi remember?"

"Oh yeah, my little bro..." Jason sighed at his annoyance.

Jason proceeded to hang his head staring at the ground, his long black hair covered his eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a broad black and white long sleeve underneath it. Often times his friends teased him about his 'Gothic' style, but he didn't care he liked it. Poking his big round glasses to his face he lifted his head to face his friends.

Lori was the first he had spotted, he had a crush on her for quite awhile. She was a bit of a tomboy and wore blue almost all the time, Jason noticed today it was a T-shirt and shredded blue jeans. For a few moments he awed at her messy honey brown hair that dangled past her frail shoulders, it went well with her big green eyes and pale skin. He remembered when he had first met her, they played at the nearby arcade all day long; Jason thought only 'nerds' played games.

Second he was drawn to Maurice and his twin Jared, they were both nine years of age and loved to play together. Maurice was playing in the gravel of the playground as Jared watched him quietly, they were always quite the opposite. They both had the same identical messy brown hair, and the same ice blue eyes; but for some odd reason Maurice was brave and a leader, while Jared was reserved and shy. Today they both wore red shirts and brown shorts that matched, his mother always thought it was 'adorable' to dress them alike.

The brisk wind pelted Jason's clothes and he shivered, it was definitely getting dark as he saw the sun setting against the various plainly built houses. Gripping his own skinny shoulders he heaved a sign of annoyance, he just wanted to go back home where he could feel the cozy heat of a furnace. However his friends were still enjoying themselves, and Lori was swinging upside-down on the silver rusted monkey bars. The twelve year old girl's face was red as she giggled from the rush of blood. Jason knew he would never understand the joy of playing on such dangerous equipment, he would much rather keep planted close to the ground.

As soon as Jason was about to declare his leaving he saw two more of his friends clumsily running towards the half rusted playground. Alex was the fasted to sprint over, he was dressed in spiky clothes and wore a long red mullet; Jason thought that boy at 12 shouldn't wear such strange attire but he dismissed it. Following not far behind was the loud crunching of Bradley's footsteps. Bradley was just as rough as Alex, but wasn't near as sweet. His attire was often bright purple and he had messy dark hair with dark brown eyes that almost seemed black. Alex glared through Bradley with burning golden brown eyes as he heaved from running so long.

"Hi guys, sorry about being late Bradley is just a slow poke!" Alex sneered playfully.

The purple dressed boy scowled back at him, "I wouldn't be so slow if you weren't such a loser!"

"Yeah great excuse moron."

Lori leaped from the bars scraping her knees, "Hey dudes what's up?"

"Nothing, but I heard Amy is sick, explains why she's not here" The red head replied in certainty.

"Lame, I don't ever get sick!"

Jason had recalled Amy not feeling all too well at school, she was too optimistic to accept it though. Sometimes he had worried that the air head might get herself in some real trouble one day if she didn't properly take care of herself. However he knew she was so nurturing to her friends and family, he couldn't blame the girl for being secretive. It was indeed a fact that she was well loved though, all the boys crushed on her, ogling mostly from a distance. Perhaps it was because of her short golden blonde hair that was perfectly short cut to frame her face, or maybe it was her turquoise eyes. Returning to reality Jason decided to stop pondering and to focus a little more on the situation at hand.

The playground itself was a plain silver color from the paints that had tore away years ago, Jason even wondered how long the plain gray gravel had been here because of this. Alex and Lori from a distance were wrestling with each other for whatever obscure reason, he wished he had got along with her like that red haired boy did. A pushing wind began to stir harder, making the temperature drop even further. It wasn't just him either who noticed this as he saw Jared huddle under a silver slide to block out the menacing breeze.

Inhaling a deep breath of chilled air he decided it might have been time to go home. He also recalled that he had promised his brother Levi that he would play with Lego tonight so they could build something cool. However Jason knew he was terrible at building things and the thought of his brother crying because he couldn't make a masterpiece made him shudder.

With a sigh Jason spoke, "I think it's about time I go home now."

"Really, we just got here?" Alex protested grumpily.

"Yeah but you were late, I promised I'd play with my brother."

Bradley piped in menacingly, "Yeah right, I bet you just don't want to hang out with us."

"I do want to hang out with you! It's cold, I'm cold, I want to go home!" Jason retorted beginning to get enraged.

"Waaaah! Look at me I'm scared of the cold!"

"Leave me alone!"

Noticing the tension Maurice spoke up, "Hey there's no need to fight, just let Jason go home. I'm sure we'll see him again tomorrow."

After that the mood was cut into silence, but Jason was still not certain if Bradley had settled down. That kid was always the vicious type, he always seemed to be poking fun at people. However he was also a good friend, defending the whole group from even the biggest of bullies; one time he even took a beating so Maurice wouldn't have to be hurt.

The nearby streets were now lighting up as the sun was fully set, it created a starry bright sky to awe upon. With nothing more to say Jason turned tail to start heading home, he didn't want to say more after his tiny argument. The sidewalk itself was white and crumbled in places, he made a game to not step on the cracks. As he hopped along the tall young male heard a quiet stepping from behind him. Turning his head at the noise he found no one around, it was odd but again he dismissed this as it was probably nothing.

Once again however he heard the same echoing steps as soon as he turned away. This time when he peered behind himself he saw the evident shadow of a man dart off in the distance. The shadows racing could be heard throughout the streets, the footsteps crashed and echoed inside Jason's head. The thought of someone following him immediately entered his mind, what did they want from him? He pushed his black rimmed glasses once more attempting to catch sight of anything but this time the street was empty.

Jason's heart dived into his stomach making his bones weak, he was frozen in fear staring back into the endless urban neighborhood. Hearing the stepping once more he couldn't bare to take anymore of the stress and he darted for his home. It wasn't far now, the smooth light brown box shaped house was so close. Though his own brain had made it feel like it was so far away, the lingering thought of being caught allowed him to keep moving. Finally reaching his front door he didn't even think to take a peek back, he swiftly turned the golden knob and slammed the door behind himself.

At least by now, he knew he was finally safe. A wash over of relief soothed him as he accepted the warmth of the comforting well heated house. "Honey it's time for dinner!" His mother called.

Jason cried out in reply, "I'm coming!"

"Can you find me some red big ones?" Levi asked.

While searching the box Jason replied, "Yeah, hold on."

They had just recently finished their dinner, Jason was full but not completely satisfied; now he was much more paranoid. His little brother had a lighter hair color than his, it was always clean and swept because of his mom. However she could never seem to fix the sticky fingers he had always used, it grossed Jason out sometimes but he was used to it by now. After countless Lego pieces shifting through his fingers he finally found a decent amount of red blocks.

Jason pushed the blocks toward Levi, "Is this enough?"

"Yeah, it's good. I like playing with you" The little boy responded sweetly.

"Me too."

Several hours passed as the two built up an awkward looking red tower. It wasn't really anything all that special but Jason took pride in it as they built it together. It was pleasant that this time his brother didn't whine, stir, or cry, they just had a fun and joyful time building a really dumb tower. Levi admired this strange object as well, he threw out his tiny arms and began to giggle.

"It's so huge! What do we name it?" The youngest brother cried happily.

Pondering for a minute Jason knew what to say, "Let's call it the tower of weirdness!"

"Cool, I wanna show mommy! MOMMY!" Levi replied while sprinting out of his room to get his mother.

The oldest brother rested his head back onto the carpet feeling rough against his neck. It was nice to finally have peace and quiet for a change, in this family things were always bustling. However the silence was short lived as he heard a snapping twig crash into his ear; it was both a curse and a gift that he had such excellent hearing. With a sudden bounce of paranoia Jason sneaked his way over to the nearest window, it was one with blue curtains that his brother loved. Outside once again he saw a shadow, it quickly disappeared leaving nothing but the dark green bushes left to be seen.

A shiver was sent up his spine, whatever was following him was still out there. The cursed fear welled up inside him as he slowly backed away from the window. Jason swiftly shut the curtains and continued to peddle backward, this was all fine until he stepped onto a rogue Lego.

"OWWWW!" He screamed with agony.

Both his mother and brother raced to Levi's room to see what the noise of distress was. On the carpet floor was crying Jason holding his foot with agony, he bit his lip and sucked up his tears to avoid weakness. His mother darted her head around for a solution and then realized what happened, she let out a slight smirk. Coming to his aid she patted him on the back lightly, but his embarrassment showed through his face making it glow pink.

"Oh my poor baby, are you okay?" Their mother asked the oldest brother.

Lightly nudging his mom away he answered, "I'm alright, I just stepped on a Lego."

"Oh dear, alright Levi what was it you wanted to show me?"

The young boys eyes lit up as he raced to their red tower, "Look Jason and I made it, do you like it?"

"Yes honey it's very good! What talented young boys you are, but now it's time for bed my munchkins. Brush your teeth and sleep well!" She responded in a high voice.

Once finished his mother waddled over to him and gave him a great hug and sloppy kiss, Jason was not fond of this affection and wiped away the wet saliva. She then followed by kissing and hugging Levi, he seemed to comply happily as he displayed a great grin. Almost directly after Levi embraced Jason as well. Jason grew stiff from this and patted his weird brother on his frail back, he wasn't sure what to think of it. Yawning the oldest trudged to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His teeth felt odd and gritty so he made sure to brush twice as long this time before heading out again. Following this he did the same before bed routine, pajamas, read, turn light off, sleep. This time however Jason felt himself lying in the dark abyss of his own room, his mind was full of anxiety. The fear of drifting to sleep left him wondering if that man or monster would get him when he was vulnerable. His eyes peeled open he attempted to stay awake for as long as he could possibly stretch. Before long though, he drifted into slumber in which he could not control.

END CHAPTER

**one more note: Freaking Legos**


End file.
